1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a measurement system for a computed tomography apparatus, and more specifically to an improvement in the detector structure for such a measurement system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computed tomography apparatus is known that has a carrier plate on which the detector elements for the registering incident X-rays and electronics boards for processing the detector signals are mounted. The carrier plate is implemented as a printed circuit board and the measurement system is held in a frame (U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,495).